Burning
|type = Melee |hat = Tiara-like circlet with a flame motif on the front, with arms being aflame at all times |elements = Fire |powers = Lights fuses, destroys Metal Blocks |icon = |enemies = Flamer, Bobo, Burnis, Galbo, Magoo, Transformer, Bukiset |mini-bosses = Fire Lion, Batafire, Efrite, Boboo, Master Hand's bullets |bosses = Mr. Bright's stars ( ), Miracle Matter's fireballs (fire form), Master Hand's and Crazy Hand's bullets, Moley's oil cans |helper = None }} 's Flavor text |3 = Kirby: Canvas Curse }} Burning, referred to as FireBall in Kirby's Adventure or Burn in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities. General Information It is often merged with the Fire ability mainly because of its simplistic form of attack. In Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, and Kirby Canvas Curse, the actual Fire ability is absent, although Burning appears to be its replacement. When the Burning ability is used in conjunction with an Animal Friend (with the exception of Kine) underwater, its range and power are greatly reduced. Kirby gets this ability when he inhales an enemy that constantly radiates heat around itself, the most common being Flamer. When the ability is used, Kirby is wrapped in a coat of flames and then charges forward at super speed, burning any enemy he goes through. It is able to light fuses, and in all games (except for Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra), it can break through Metal Blocks. Because of its absence as its own ability in ''Kirby Super Star, Burning didn't receive its hat until Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, alongside Hammer, Spark, Hi-Jump, and others. Burning Kirby wears a bejeweled tiara, and he's constantly holding flames in his hands. In the English versions of Kirby's Adventure and Kirby's Dream Course, this ability is called Fireball. In the English instruction manuals of Kirby's Block Ball and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, it was known as Burn (though called Flame in the former in-game). Move Set Animal Friends ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Burning appears as Kirby's dash attack turning him into a fireball as he plows though his foes. Unlike the original game incarnations, the attack cannot fly through the air as Kirby will begin to fall should he dash attack toward and over a ledge. This attack was replaced with Yo-yo's Break Spin attack in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Flavor Texts Related Quotes Trivia *In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the trophy for Fire Kirby erroneously states that it appeared in Kirby: Canvas Curse, when it was actually Burning that appeared. *Oddly, Burning cannot be used underwater in Kirby: Canvas Curse, despite that most other abilities can, and Burning has been usable underwater previously. Artwork KA Burning.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Burning.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Burning.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Image:Burning.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' K64_Burning.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KCC Burning.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Image:Burning.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Gallery KA_Fireball.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KNiD_Burning.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Other Ability Icons File:Adv fireball.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' File:KDC Burning Icon sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' File:KDL2_Burning_icon_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' File:KDL2_Fire_Icon_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) File:KBB_Burning_icon.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' File:Burning Kirby's Dream Land 3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' File:Fire_icon.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' image:BurningiconKNIDLKATAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror de:Feuerball fr:Brûlure ja:バーニング Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Adventure Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby's Block Ball